The Stairway Into Heaven
by Gojita The Saiyan Princess
Summary: What happens when something goes wrong...
1. The life of a Prince? Or not?

**Tyra (Me):** Heya, this is my first DBZ fic... so I like to say, go easy on me, 'kay?

**Vegeta:** You know they aren't going to anyway.

**Me:** Aww, you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them, Veggie... even afterwards either!

**Vegeta:** Oh really?

**Me:** Yeah, really!

**Vegeta:** Hmph! Whatever. It's not like I didn't know that anyway! *glares*

**Me:** Okay! *smiles widely* Would any of you like to do the honors?

**Goku:** *waves hands in the air with a big grin on his face* OOOH! OOOH! I WOULD!!!

**Vegeta:** *crosses arms* Hmph!

**Me:** Okay, Goku! C'mon down! 

**Goku:** 0-0????

**Me:** ....er...uh... I mean, say it! *laughs embarrassingly*

**Goku:** ...... Okay! Lets see here.... Oh, yeah! She doesn't own DBZ or anything related... so... Please don't sew!

**Me:** Yes, please! I'm just a normal, avera- well, not completely... but I am human.... I think.. But the important thing is... please be kind and- *looks pathetic as tears pour out like waterfalls* don't sew me for all I have! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!!

**Goku and Vegeta:** 0-0???? *sweat drops*

**Me:** *stops crying instantly and smiles and giggles* I'm done! That was FUN!!

**Vegeta:** *scoffs* Idiot!

**Me:** *does a super hero stance, pointing a finger drastically with a colorful, bright background and music playing* Now onward to the fic!!

**Goku:** YAY!!!!! *grabs Vegeta* VEGGIE!!!!

**Vegeta:** ........

Stairway

Into

Heaven

Chapter 1 Part 1: The Life of a Prince?

The Prologue (or the opening) 

Vegeta was walking in the front yard when he heard a crash from the inside of the house, suitably known as Capsule Corp. 'Great. This is all I ever needed' he thought to himself as he walked up to the front porch. You see, he has just got through training in the Gravity Chamber and he was quite exhausted from training over 2,500 earth's normal gravity... Believe me, it wasn't easy for him but he somehow managed to keep up his health and kept his body intact, sometimes he was badly injured in there, but he never told anyone...never wanting to hear them say something crude or think he's weak... But no one thought that of him, well, except his enemies. 

He entered the house to find Trunks and Bra fighting again. "You two," He got their attention, he continued. "Was it you two who made that loud crash?" "Uh... No!" They both said in union and dropped the remote that they both had in their hands. He grumbled at their lie and retorted, "Then who was it?" Before they could answer they both noticed that none of them was holding the remote and saw it on the floor. They both dived for it and started to brawl. Vegeta sighed and glared at Trunks and Bra fighting again over the remote to the TV. He was annoyed by the whole thing. "Can you two please grow up; it's just a stupid computer that you two are fighting over!" Trunks and Bra stopped and looked ashamed, like they always did. They never had the strength to yell back at their father because they loved him very much, also because he could whip their butts to shreds. He IS one of the most powerful beings in the universe, is he not? So they both walked up closely and smiled. "We're sorry Papa. It will never happen again." Vegeta smiled and patted and rubbed his hand in their hair. "Good. Now let us go find your mother." Vegeta said as they followed him. "Oh, Papa, don't worry; Mama is still upstairs doing something! She's REALLY busy at the moment; she said she doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment… for the time being!" Bra said as she ran behind them. Bra embraced her father warmly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Vegeta smirked at his daughter, 'My, has she grown. And she's still growing up beautifully!' Bra hurried to the front door when she heard a horn hunk from the outside. "Oh! Almost forgot! Bye, Papa! I'm going to go shop with Pan and Marron now!" with that she went and jumped into the car and she was gone. "Oh, that reminds me!" his son blurted out of nowhere. "I've got to meet Goten today! Bye dad!" Trunks ran outside the door then took off into the air like a bat-out-of-hell, sort to speak. 

Vegeta smirked; his life was going wonderful now but still didn't feel right ever since Kaka- No, he shouldn't think about that baka... How the way Kakarotto treated him when he was Majin Vegeta, Babi Vegeta, or any sort of evil...but the truth is, it wasn't his fault that he was turned into such monsters... How he was treated long ago as a progeny was too dreadful to even mention of. But, no matter what seemed to happen...the oaf seemed treat him... 'Ugh! I don't know... I'm confused! He's always treated me somewhat different from the others! He was never cruel and abusive to me like Frieza and he never used me and my body for power!' He groaned as he placed his hand on his forehead and leaned against the wall. 'Why, Kakarotto? Why? Why do you always haunt me? What do you want from me? Even when we are now friends, I still feel this unsettled feeling about you… I feel as if I still hate you and I don't know WHY!" The truth was, out of all Vegeta had done, all he that has said, and even when Goku had punished him, Goku treated him as a...friend. Even though Vegeta knew that the 3rd classed Saiyan Warrior truly cared about him; Vegeta still sensed that there was something else behind all this. Maybe their friendship will come to an end? He can feel it being at the edge, almost about to fall into the abyss of ruin. Not only that, but something is coming. Something is going to happen. Something that may change his life forever to where there is no return!

To be continued

**Tyra****: So… What do ya think? Should I continue? If so… What do you think should happen? This isn't going to be a yaoi, since something happens to Veggie that prevents that! ^_~ **

**Okay… **


	2. The Life of a Prince? There's nothing in...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own DBZ/GT nor any of the characters! 

**Stairway**

**Into**

**Heaven**

**Chapter 1 Part 2:  The Life of a Prince?**

**The Prologue (or the opening)**

      Vegeta sighed and entered into the kitchen to find something to eat or at least something to snack on.  He first opened and looked into the refrigerator.  Nothing, just water and some leftover lemonade.  He then checked in all the cabinets.  Still nothing, not even cooking oil.  He looked around at his surroundings and saw nothing, no food whatsoever set on the counters.  He only saw a crystal clear cookie jar with a couple of crumbs left over from the last batch of chocolate-chip cookies Bulma's mom had once made for them.  'Mmm... Cookies!' His tummy seemed to say as it let out a huge hungry growl.  Boy, was he hungry! Too bad there was nothing to satisfy the poor Prince's hunger.  Then it just hit him. 'Great!' He grumbled.  'It's Saturday! No doubt the onna wants me to go shopping for groceries!'  He sighed and spotted the note she left him and the almost two feet long grocery list. 

_Dear Vegeta,_

_    Please take care of the groceries for me.  I've just been too busy to do them myself lately.  Here's the grocery list, please get EVERYTHING on it.  And I mean EVERYTHING!  Buy NO more sweets and bring them in the house!  You know what happens when you eat sugar, especially chocolate!  Oh and money... You know what to do!  Thanks honey!_

_~Love_

_Bulma___

    Vegeta let out a grunt and looked at the long grocery list.  Yep, this will take him the rest of the whole day, afternoon even, to complete.  The list just seems to get longer and even longer every week.  Not that he minded any at all getting all of it, he is a Saiyan and Saiyans do tend to eat a lot.  Okay, a whole HELL of a lot!  But still, he couldn't help but wonder why Bulma seemed to be showing only little, short appearances the past weeks as well.  If he wasn't training, she'd encourage him to do so, even though he announced that he would like to spend some quality time with the family.  She'd sometimes tell him to take the kids out shopping or go somewhere fun, but never come with them.  If he didn't know any better, he'd think that she was avoiding him for some reason.  'Could the reason be that she is...could she be... NO!'  As soon that thought came into his mind, he shivered and tried to vanquish it, but for some reason it wouldn't go away.  The thought has been haunting him for weeks, which had turned into months, which had turned into years, it felt like it had turned into an eternity, for he had lost time in how long this feeling had haunted him.  Ever since he was with her, even for the first time, he has long doubted her loyalties towards him.  He thought, even though how much he loves her, that something felt amidst with their relationship.  Could it be that it's still in the beginning of becoming mutual?  No, that can't be it!  They had two children together for crying-out-loud!  Vegeta sighed.  He just doesn't know what to feel anymore, all he knew was that something was up and he had a terrible feeling that he were to find out what it is, he will not like it.     

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Tyra****: Sorry if that chapter/part seemed SO short.  I've got writers block!  ^__^;;;  But if you want, you guys can give me pointers if you like.  What I'm doing is, is that I'm trying to first get out Vegeta's emotions and how he feels before I actually write the story.  It may have some flash backs, I don't know as of yet.  Oh, and don't worry about the plot, I've got that handled!  ^_^**


End file.
